Spiritshipping
by Valentine Lissar
Summary: In which Manjoume valiantly tries to defend his honor and goes down swinging.


**A/N:** I still don't own GX. Back to Jap names.

Summary: In which Manjoume valiantly tries to defend his honor and goes down swinging.

"Manjoume fondles his Ojamas," said an oh-so-familiar drop-out boy, his voice drifting out from the open window. Manjoume froze on the wooden walkway of the Osiris dorm.

"—even though he denies it."

_That little—!_ The black-clad boy wheeled about and forced open the door to teach that miserable, lying slug a lesson.

"Take—"

"Manjoume," greeted Juudai from his bed, looking somewhat surprised. Seated across from the boy, Johan nodded his welcome.

"—it back or I'll—!" threatened Manjoume as he advanced slowly toward the oblivious idiots.

"Were you listening to us? Oh, I was just saying to Johan—"

"—send you into next week! I have _never_—!"

"There's nothing wrong with having a special relationship with your spirits," interrupted Johan in a soothing voice. Just then, Ruby Carbuncle hopped onto his lap and slowly rubbed its head against his thigh in an almost obscene fashion.

"Yeah, Hane Kuriboh has always been a great source of comfort." Juudai pointed to the flapping fur ball above his head and said earnestly, "…You never get lonely."

Manjoume stared at them. Both of them were strangely unashamed, but this only confirmed the suspicions he always harbored about Juudai's sanity. But Johan…maybe years of sequestered isolation brought about by being stuck in such a detached, girl-less school like North Academy had twisted his mind. He shivered. Thank Ra he returned to Duel Academy when he did.

"You guys are sick—SICK, I tell you," he began. "I don't know what you guys do with them, but I have never done anything like that with my Ojama cards!"

Frowning, Johan opened his mouth to speak. But whatever was going to be said was lost by the sudden appearance of the three Ojama brothers. _Great._ Manjoume clenched his jaw. _Just what he needed. _

"What's going on boss?" asked Ojama Yellow. "We heard you shouting…"

"Nothing," grunted Manjoume sourly.

"He's just trying to deny the fact that he looovvvvvveees you guys," cut in Juudai, helpfully.

"Awww, boss…" began Ojama Black, while Ojama Yellow crowed happily, "I knew it! Under all that anger is just a sweet—"

"Come on, Manjoume, don't—"

"—boy at heart—"

"Shut up!" roared Manjoume, his cheeks reddening. Between his dancing Ojamas and the disgusting creeps sitting on the bed, the world had gone mad.

"First of all!—" With a squeak, his Ojamas disappeared. "—you guys need to get your heads checked. Seriously. Second, _do not lump me together with your dirty habits _because I have _never_—_**NEVER**_—_** fondled my Ojamas!!**_"

"…."

"…."

"Got that? Cause right now I'm this close to—!"

"Manjoume," said Johan in a low voice. "Juudai never said you fondled them. He was telling me that you were fond of them."

Manjoume opened and closed his mouth, much like a landed guppy. He felt himself flush once again.

Juudai turned to Johan and asked, "What's fondl—"

" —did I hear Manjoume say he fondles his Ojamas?!" asked Sho, aghast, from the door.

Something in Manjoume broke.

***

Four and a half hours later, Sho awoke to the blaring lights of the hospital wing. His head felt as if it had been split in two.

"Oh, he's finally up," commented Juudai happily. Sho turned to glance blearily at his roommate. Looking cheerful as ever, Juudai and Johan sat in chairs next to his cot—only this time each held a giant ice pack. Juudai was nursing a split lip; Johan, a massive black eye.

Johan gave the smaller teal-haired boy a lopsided smile. "We tried to stop him, but," he shrugged. "I guess that's why you guys call him San-da."

Fin.

**A/N:** Because, sometimes, you can swear on your life that you heard one thing, but in reality something else was said entirely.

I'm pretty nervous about this piece actually. The pacing feels off to me and I don't know if I should add more innuendo? I might exaggerated Manjoume's reaction a little too much (?) but whatever. There's humor in hyperbole, right?

As always… read, rave, and review.


End file.
